Wherever You Will Go
by RedCoral
Summary: Post-COLS: After their break-up Alec goes hunting, looking for trouble without his parabatai. No rune can save him. Even Magnus is not sure he can heal him. He will try, though. Will he save him, even after Alec betrayed him in the first place? [ Sequel: A War Is Coming ]


**So, tis is my first attempt at writing a MI fanfic, or any fanfic for that matter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

_**"Wherever You Will Go"**__  
><em>

It's been two weeks since their break-up. It's been two weeks since he had last seen the blue-eyes he had come to crave by now. He couldn't stop thinking about the look in his eyes that day. The pain in them was unbearable to witness. But that still couldn't change the fact that Alec had tried to take his immortality away without his permission, without even suggesting it as a fleeting thought. Instead he kept on meeting Camille in secrecy, ignoring Magnus' warnings for her skills of manipulation. _Does he miss me? Does he think about me? Is he as miserable as I am?_ These thought kept crowding his mind, though he never wanted Alec to be miserable. Even if he was partially responsible for it, his smile was too precious to ever be gone from his lips.

It's been two weeks since Alec had seen those cat-like eyes watching him. Even _then_ those eyes were filled with love, along with hurt and betrayal. He hadn't had the chance to explain . he couldn't find the words. There were times when the words were at the tip of his tongue, but he lacked the courage to face the man than made his most beautiful dreams and worst nightmares a reality. However there were also times when he wanted the world to stop spinning, when he wanted to stop living, because there was nothing to live for. Today was one of those times. He felt empty inside. He couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted something to make him feel. He hoped that hunting would give him the thrill it always sent pulsing in his body. And who knew? Maybe there would be a demon who could take him out of his own misery.

Jace being worried was the understatement of the year, which said a lot regarding the year that had already passed. He knew of Alec's break-up with Magnus, though the reasons were still unknown to him. He could feel his pain through their parabatai bond. It was awful. He never thought any of his siblings would ever get to feel like this. Hell, he never thought he himself could ever feel this way. He could only hope his brother will find happiness again.

He had offered Alec several times to go hunting but he never got a response. The only words to ever escape him were "It's my fault" and "I miss him" every now and then. Jace didn't know what to do anymore. He decided to ask him once again to go hunting and if that didn't work he was ready to call the warlock himself. But Alec was nowhere to be found. After a quick check in his room, he saw that his shadowhunter gear was missing as well as the weapons he kept hidden under his bed. He could feel it his heart that his parabatai was not in the right state of mind to be fighting alone. He should have expected that sooner or later Alec would do something reckless. He had to find him. He didn't have the time to track him himself, he had to use other means necessary.

When he arrived at Magnus' apartment he considered ringing him up in order to notify the warlock of his presence. If his brother was any example, he doubted Magnus would agree to see anyone who knew Alec personally. So he let himself in with an opening rune.

He was not surprised by the scene that greeted him. Magnus was lying on the couch dressed in only black that he seemed to have been wearing for at least two days straight. Take-out containers were scattered all around the place and Chairman was nowhere to be seen.

"By the Angel, you're even worse than I imagined." He said only to get Magnus to notice him.

Magnus realized this voice was not the one he was yearning for, so he went to kick out the trespasser when he recognized the voice, which belonged to the person that kept him away from his beloved at the early stages of his relationship with Alec.

One look at the Shadowhunter standing at his door told him all he needed to know to see that something was wrong. Jace was so scared that he didn't even try to mask his expression into his usual arrogant one. There was only one reason that could happen._ Alec._

"Is he okay?" he asked immediately, cursing himself for being unable to keep the worry out of his voice.

After a moment too long, Jace replied honestly "I don't know."

That was not right. He knew how close these two were despite all the secrets they kept from each other. He knew what a parabatai bond was. There was a time he was jealous of their relationship. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"What do you think?" Jace shouted. When calmed down he continued "He went hunting on his own. Looking at you, I can see you know when I say it's most likely he will do something reckless in this state."

Ignoring his last comment Magnus asked "Didn't you try tracking him?" his voice small filled with fear. Regardless of what had happened between them, he couldn't think of living in a world where he could never see those beautiful blue-eyes again.

"There is no time" he shook his head "he could already be-" Jace couldn't bring himself to finish that sentence. He'd know if that had been the case, he would have felt it. But that didn't mean his brother was not in immediate danger. "Please."  
>Magnus seemed to understand the shadowhunter's request. Tears had only already begun stinging in the back of his eyes at the thought of his lover being hurt. He went quickly back to his room to find the pedant Alec had given him after he caught the warlock eyeing it several times. He said it was the only thing left of his from when he was in Idris. Magnus refused to take it but Alec had said "There's no one better to have it than the love of my life" and after that moment Magnus had kept it close his heart.<em><br>_

He wrapped his hand around and used a tracking spell. He closed his eyes to see the location the spell took him and horror consumed his body. The moment he opened his eyes, he was already out the door Jace trailing close behind him.

Alec was close. He was in an alleyway a couple of streets far from Magnus' apartment. When they reached the place they both froze. Alec's body was slumped on the far wall, two Greater Demons hovering over it, trying to finish off what was left of him.

Jace was the first one to act. He lunged at the first demon to no avail. Magnus senses reconnected with reality and did something he swore he'd never do. He never used his origins as a threat. If he were to be feared, he wanted to be for his own abilities, not for his Father's sake. But Alec's life was at stake, and that was the fastest way he could get rid of the demons. "Leave" he spoke up "or I'll let Father to take care of your _indiscretions._" He spat. Both of the demons were calculating his expression, so he added to make sure to tone the seriousness in his voice. "Shall I, gentlemen?"

The demons scowled and left with no word. Magnus rushed immediately to his lover's body praying he was alive. He was faintly aware of the other shadowhunter's presence beside him. On a closer look, he saw that Alec was covered in blood, a deep gash at the side of his gorgeous face. Magnus felt blood where he grabbed the back of his head, probably what made him unconscious. His right arm was broken, at least three of his ribs were bruised and two more broken, which probably had punctured his lung. His left leg was laying limp on the street while the other was turned in a weird angle that indicated it was obviously broken. He finally felt his heart beating, barely, but Alec was still there. His chest was barely rising.

By this time Magnus was sobbing while holding onto Alec for dear life. Jace beside him was shaking his head, begging his brother to come back to him, to open his eyes if he could hear his voice. "T-There's too much damage" Magnus managed to say between his sobs "W-We need to get him back to the apartment."

Jace tried to take Alec, but Magnus didn't let him. He couldn't lose his hold now. It was the only thing holding him together with the task of saving Alec's life in head.

Alec felt like he was finally resting. He didn't know when the darkness consumed him, he didn't need to. He felt like the weight on his shoulders was finally gone. He was missing something, though, he didn't know what. It felt like there was a hole in his chest right where his heart was. And there was pain again. So much pain. It confused him. The pain he felt was not physical. It was intense. He wanted to crawl in a cave and cry his eyes out. By the Angel, this was painful. The tightness surrounding his heart got worse and worse_. Why is this happening? I can't stand it. I can't. It hurts. Help me, please_, he whispered. And suddenly he found his missing puzzle piece.

The first thing he saw was those cat-like eyes looking at him filled with awe and love, and everything was better. The man in front of him was holding out his hand for Alec to take and he did. "Hello, love."

At the sound of his voice, his mind finally caught up. Magnus. What is he doing here.

"Hi." He blushed. No matter how many times he looked into those eyes, he could never stop his reaction. "What are you doing here?"

Magnus' eyes were filled with tears, and pain. It was even worse than that day. Alec was worried. "Magnus, what happened?"

Magnus let the tears fall but didn't give an answer. Alec looked around him. He didn't recognize their surroundings. "Magnus, where are we?" Magnus held up his hand and light went out around the place. Alec looked around him again. He saw several doors in the room, too many for a regular room to have. He looked at Magnus questioningly. He only said one word. "Go." And Alec did.

He opened the first door. He was suddenly in Magnus' apartment. He saw himself wrapped around the warlock resting on the arm of the sofa. They were giggling like teenagers for one thing or another. Then Magnus was suddenly kissing him gently with passion hidden underneath. He remembered that moment. It was before he came out. It was the time he realized he was in love with this man.

He got out of there and went through another door. He was in the middle of the street outside the warlock's apartment. They were talking and Magnus was looking at Alec with so much love in his face he couldn't stand it. He heard himself say "Don't."

"Don't what?" asked Magnus.

"Don't look at me like that. I can't."

Magnus didn't need to be told twice but he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Alec all to himself, he didn't like sharing. "Why are you with me, Alexander?" anger was masking his face.

"What?" Alec asked surprised at the change of Manus' tone of voice.

"Why are you with me, if you're still pining over _him_?" Alec flinched at his tone, but apparently Magnus wasn't done yet. "Am I only your rebound at the time of need? Is that it? Are you using me to satisfy your desires? Do I even mean anything to you?! Or am I just another downwolder you found attractive enough to play with, Alec?!" he shouted.

Alec remembered that time. It was their first real fight. He remembers being so dumbstruck that he couldn't get his mouth form the words he wanted to say. Magnus took his silence as an answer and left, not going to his apartment. He remembers going to Magnus' apartment using his key, to wait for him to come back. He remembers crying himself to sleep that night. He wanted to make things right. He didn't like it when Magnus was mad at him. He remembers waking up, briefly, when the bedroom's door opened. Magnus had walked in, gotten out of his clothes and had wrapped his arms around him, holding Alec tight as if he would vanish any minute.

It was their first fight. Alec couldn't watch this anymore knowing he had hurt his love so bad. He walked through another door. He was in the training room back at the Institute. He saw himself sparring with Jace, while Isabelle were watching them waiting for her turn.

Jace was taunting him about Magnus trying to get a rise out of him. "If it's so easy for me to get you on the floor, I'm assuming your boyfriend doesn't have much trouble doing it, does he?" Jace said after sweeping him of his feet for the fourth time that day. That seemed to do the trick though. Alec leaped off the floor with a back-flip and immobilized Jace on the wall in a matter of seconds. "Now that's what I'm talking about" smirked Jace.

Alec left this room, too, feeling smug for beating Jace and walked through the next door.

He was at the Hall of Accords. He immediately recognized the time and waited for one of his favorite memories to play out in front of him. He saw himself kissing Magnus, his boyfriend's surprise written all over his face and body. He saw him giving in to the kiss putting his arms around Alec's waist. When they came up for air he saw himself say "I love you and I want the whole world to know that I'm taken. I am yours. And you are mine." He leaned his forehead on Magnus' while he replied "I love you. So fucking much." He kissed him again just like the first time only now with so much more love and passion. H kissed him in a way that was probably inappropriate judging by the place they were in.

He walked out that door with the stupidest smile on his face and walked through the next one. The memory behind the next one wiped it off and froze him in place.

He was back in the alleyway. He knew he went there looking for trouble, but he didn't go looking for death itself. He saw the demons hovering over his lifeless body. He saw Magnus with Jace coming. Jace jumping the demons the first chance he got and Magnus saying something that made the demons leave. He saw Magnus kneeling beside him, cradling his head in his chest. He saw Jace yelling "You can't die! You can't leave me! You are my parabatai and I forbid you to leave me! Alec, please, if you can hear my voice open your eyes! Please!" he was crying. Magnus was sobbing. H had never seen his boyfriend cry so hard. Not even _that_ day. He hated hurting him. He never meant to do that. He couldn't stand seeing the tears running from those interesting eyes he fell in love with. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, forgive me! I love you Magnus! Please!" Alec shouted. But no one seemed to listen to him. The memory slipped away and he was left back in the first room he was. He saw Magnus on the floor, his back on the wall, his head bent down.

He rushed to his side "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I'll stay here forever on my own if I have to, but, please, you have to believe me." He begged crying.

Magnus looked at him and wiped away the tears from Alec's face. "It's okay, darling. I believe you. But you have to promise me something. You will not stay here. You will fight and come back to me because I need you by my side. I can't live without you, Alexander."

Magnus and Jace arrived back at the apartment and Magnus put Alec in the bedroom to try to heal him. "Go call the others. I need to be alone." He said to Jace, because he knew the boy would only make things more stressful. He was left alone and took a moment to look at his lover. How can he be so beautiful even covered in his own blood?

He was losing him. His heart stopped beating.

Jace trusted Magnus with his brother so he went back to the living room to call his family. First he called Isabelle. "Izzy" he cried "you need to come to Magnus' place. Alec is-"he couldn't say it "Izzy, please." he hated how his voice broke in the end.

He called Maryse. "Mom"Jace rarely called her mom "I'm so sorry. It should have been me. Not him. Me! Come here, mom. Please."

He called Clary. "Clary, I need you. Alec is-please. I can't do this on my own. It was supposed to be me."

Magnus concentrated. He focused on the pain in his chest, the love in his heart. He focused on Alec himself and gave him everything he had to give. Everything he's been holding back until now. He unleashed the power hidden within him and gave it to the love of his life so he could come back to him. He needed him more than ever.

Alec was confused. What was Magnus talking about? Fight what? He hadn't seen any demons around. "What do you mean?"

Magnus continued like Alec never said a word "You need to come back to me. You can't stay here, you hear me? You can't. And you won't."

"If I could change what happened I would in a heartbeat. But I can't. I saw what happened. I can't come back to you, Magnus. And it's my entire fault."

"No, love. You can't give up. Not now, not ever. Come back to me."

Alec wanted to do what Magnus said, but he didn't know how. He wanted for once to make him happy and he didn't know how. Suddenly he felt a pull in his chest. He knew now. He gave in to the sensation in his chest and he was pulled away back into the darkness. While he was leaving he heard Magnus whisper "I love you".

Magnus did all he could. He was drained. He was fighting the unconsciousness, he didn't want to lose sight of him. Now only time would tell.

With what strength left he thought it best to tell Jace what happened. He went to his living room where obviously the whole gang had gathered. He was almost there when he lost his balance but Jace was there to keep him from falling. "What happened?" he asked.

Everyone in the room, Maryse, Robert, Isabelle, Clary, Simon, Jocelyn, Luke, was silent. They were waiting for him to give them answers. "He's alive." The relief on everyone's face upon hearing the news was painfully obvious.

Magnus, though, didn't want to stay with them. He felt like he was missing his heart, his body and soul. "Can you take me back to him? I can't move." He asked Jace.

Jace sat him on the chair, by Alec's side. He took a look at his parabatai, relieved that he would be okay and left them alone.

After what felt like eons, Alec became aware of his surroundings. He was in a bed. He tried to move but pain shot through his entire body. He tried opening his eyes. He saw the red walls around him and realized he was at Magnus' bedroom. _Wait a minute. I'm alive._

Magnus heard Alec stir and took his hand immediately. He saw those beautiful eyes he needed to see all this time to make life better. He let the tears fall, happy that his love was alive.

Alec heard somebody crying and turned his head to see Magnus there with the biggest smile on his face. "Is this a dream?" he asked.

"No. You came back to me."

"I'll always come back to you." After a strained silence he tried to say "About your immortality, I never-"he didn't get to finished. Magnus had sealed his lips with his own and before he even had the time to respond he was speaking.

"Shh. It's okay, darling. It doesn't matter anymore. I love you. I'm never leaving you again. Go back to sleep."

"I love you, too." He managed to say before sleep took him again. While he was slipping again he heard Magnus say,

"You are my forever."

**So...was it good?**


End file.
